


The Dark Angel

by Star2010



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Borderline Smut, Fluff, M/M, Medium Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, im gonna add smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star2010/pseuds/Star2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico took a deep breath and spun round to head over to Will again. Nico smiled inwardly as he listened to the resounding giggling from behind him, probably Annabeth cracking up over what she'd just experienced. He'd mull over that later. Nico raised his eyes to look at Will, extending his smile toward him sheepishly. It was going to be a good time from here on in. </p>
<p>*updates every Sunday*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Nico took a deep breath and spun round to head over to Will again. Nico smiled inwardly as he listened to the resounding giggling from behind him, probably Annabeth cracking up over what she'd just experienced. He'd mull over that later. Nico raised his eyes to look at Will, extending his smile toward him sheepishly.   
"What was that about?" Will asked, contempt playing on his face. Nico just shook his head. It wasn't any of Will's business anyway. Will shrugged.   
"I'll squeeze it out of you somehow", Will promised.  
Nico doubted this very much. He had already had said that's he'd be staying at Camp Half-Blood, but that still didn't mean it was set in stone. Nico was so caught up in these thoughts he nearly bumped into one of the pillars on Apollo's Cabin. Will grabbed his hand to yank him away just in time. Nico glared up at Will, but didn't take his hand back. This was a surprise, even to him. Will grinned at him, still holding his hand.   
"I just need to grab something in here first, Di Angelo. Then we're heading over to the infirmary. I need to give you a full check up." Nico opened his mouth to speak to retort angrily but Will just shushed him.   
"Can I have my hand back, Di Angelo?" Nico snatched his hand away, blushing furiously. The ground rumbled and spider cracks appeared in the marble pathway leading into the Apollo cabin. Will shook his head, laughing.   
"Afraid to let me go?", Will chortled.   
Nico snorted. "Yeah right, Sunny. I couldn't care less! I'd throw you into the underworld if it meant getting a free bag of corn chips!"  
Nico knew this wasn't true. Ever since Will had touched his hand on the battle field, his two natures had been in a very conflicted war. Nico absently watched Will dart inside his cabin. Emotions raging inside of him, demanded to be near Will for no reason. But then the other side of Nico needed to push Will away, to slip into the shadows and not come back. He now understood how the gods felt, Roman and Greek sides at war. Either way, Nico's war had something sensible behind it. He was weak, drained from slipping into darkness and jumpy from listening to the spirits too much. And admittedly, Will was pretty good company. So were Lou Ellen and Connor. Maybe it'd be fun to hang out with them for a few days. Will returned from his cabin, carrying a bright orange duffel bag. Nico frowned at it. Will smiled and started marching toward the infirmary. Nico followed behind him. 

Will snatched up his Camp Half-Blood duffel bag. It was filled with Cokes, Doritos, strawberries from the fields, blue berry muffins and some peaches that a fruit Nymph had given him. He glanced out his window, eye catching on the boy standing in the sun. Nico Di Angelo. Raven coloured hair, coal black eyes and olive skin. He was gazing at the ground absently, pouting a little. His heart skipped a beat. Only his friends Conner and Lou Ellen knew that Will Solace, of Apollo cabin, was in fact, gay. Will hadn't even really realised, it was more that when the Aphrodite girls flirted with him and Conner and when the nymphs giggled and flounced at him he didn't take any notice. But when Nico Di Angelo, gaunt faced and tired, had turned up on the battle field, Will understood it all. Lou Ellen and Connor said they thought it was obvious, smirking and goofing off whenever they saw Nico. Will just blushed. He dreamt about Nico too. Nico coming to the infirmary, shirt ripped and frayed, displaying his pale, chiseled abs. Nico embracing him and admitting his undying love to Will. Pretty cheesy, but wasn't his dad the god of poetry? Lou Ellen said he looked all dreamy lately, and Connor teased him saying that it was because he was thinking about Nico. Will returned to the present with a jolt. He stalked toward the door, smiling at Nico and heading off toward the infirmary, Nico walking behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi! Um, so I didn't really expect for the fic to be noticed but I've already gotten quite a few kudos and a comment so I'm kinda like '???' and I decided to upload another chapter so it can continue getting noticed and that will drive me to get off my ass and write some stuff. :) enjoy a surprise chapter, lovelies.

Nico had butterflies in his chest. He didn't know why. Nico was sitting on a recovery bed, waiting for will to give him a 'check up'. He gazed around the infirmary, taking in the hum of machinery and the crisp aura of the place. He searched the place with his senses for death and restless sprits. He found nothing except for the lingering feel of sickness. Good sign. Will returned, tanned face lively and he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.   
"A little bird told me that you got yourself slashed up by a werewolf!" Will exclaimed.  
Nico became painfully aware of the dull throbs of cuts in his body.  
"They've healed!" Nico said, quickly.  
Will rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Werewolf cuts take months to heal. Nice try, Death Boy."  
Nico cursed under his breath. He should have known. His cuts had not healed one bit, they'd just weeped and festered. Will was looking at him expectantly. Nico grudgingly took of his leather jacket and lifted up his shirt, showing the biggest cut. It was right down his chest, over his stomach and ending just after his belly button. Will let out a long, slow whistle.   
"Wow, that's a biggie." Will said, his brow furrowed slightly. "Can I take a look?"  
Against every fibre of his being, Nico nodded and gestured for Will to sit beside him. Will sat down. Will reached out and traced the cut from the top to the bottom. Nico flinched. Will looked up at him, pain in his eyes.  
"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked quietly, biting his lip. Will leaned forward slowly. Nico's heart hammered in his chest. What was Will doing? And why did Nico now want, more than anything in the world, to burst forward and press his lips against Wills? And, oh gods, to keep kissing him. But then, why did he also want to shadow travel and get far, far away from Will? Will suddenly hesitated, sucked in a breath and leaned back.   
"Want a Coke?" Will asked.   
Nico's heart shuddered and fractured. Another part of him screamed for him to leave. Nico nodded robotically. And then, so random it surprised him and for no particular reason, Nico mumbled, "I'm gay".   
Will sat bolt upright and turned to face Nico. Will examined Nico's face, as if to see if he was joking. Nico sat perfectly still. Will handed him a Coke, still looking at him intensely. Nico sipped it, but it tasted acidic and too sweet. He couldn't believe himself. Had needed to leave, now. And then he heard the chatter of voices. Nico straitened, and saw Lou Ellen and Connor heading down the corridor, gossiping obliviously. Perfect. They burst through.   
"Hey guys! Oh wow! You brung Coke! Yo, Nico you gonna drink that?" Connor asked. Nico shook his head, handing his Coke to Connor.   
"I-I... I gotta.. Gotta go..." Nico stuttered. He smiled awkwardly at Will, who as now looking rather perplexed. Will nodded jerkily.   
"Bye."  
Nico dashed out the door, leaving behind a stunned Lou Ellen and Connor. 

 

"He's... Gay?" Lou Ellen exclaimed happily, hugging Will. Will just nodded numbly. Nico. He was gay. Death Kid was gay.   
"Awwwww, man! You were so close to kissing him! So. Close!" Connor said, head in his hands.   
Will had told his best friends everything. He didn't know what to think. He half listened to Lou Ellen saying that he needed to make a move. He flashed back to tracing his finger over Nico's cut, Nico shivering under his touch. Connor was right, he had nearly kissed Nico Di Angelo. He remembered the look of conflict on Nico's face and Percy looking stunned before any of this happened. Of course. Will had heard rumours about Nico liking Percy Jackson but had never taken them seriously. Will wasn't a child of Aphrodite, but he was pretty sure Nico had said something about him liking Percy. Will felt a hot jab of jealousy. Connor and Lou Ellen went back to gossiping over how they should annoy the Ares cabin by manipulating the mist and stealing their paint ball guns. Will's stomach growled aggressively. He glanced up at a clock on the wall.   
6:47 pm, it read.  
Will nudged Connor and gestured to the clock.   
"We'd better get going..." Lou Ellen said, noticing their silent exchange. The three of them rose and headed toward the door. Lou Ellen glanced at Will.   
"You ok, Tiger?" She asked, with a lopsided smile.   
"Fine! Just me.. Worrying..." Replied Will. He smiled. His crush was available. He should be happy! He and Nico could have something together. He had a sudden vision of him and Nico, on the beach, watching fireworks. He imagined Nico taking his hand and leaning in and kissing him passionately. Maybe they could sit together over dinner tonight! They could even maybe, you know, talk about... What they had. He heart beat furiously as they pushed open the doors to the dining room. He saw Jason and Piper sitting in a corner, talking in low voices. He saw Leo hanging out with the Hephaestus cabin, showing upgrades to Fetus. Calypso, hanging over Leo's shoulder, nodding along with the rest of the cabin. All happy couples. But he noticed the big table occupied by a single kid as well. He sat there, stabbing and playing with a piece of macaroni and gnawing on a piece of pomegranate. Nico Di Angelo. He was dressed in black jeans, dark blue converses and a checkered t-shirt. Aching Apollo, he was hot. Lou Ellen started over to his table. The hall had filled up pretty quickly and soon Nico's table was the only one left. Connor winked at him and followed Lou Ellen. Will took a deep breath, fixed a smile on his face and walked over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello. It is I, Star. I'm posting today because I'm gonna be busy through the weekends so this is your chapter!  
> For the record, I have so far written 5 more chapters and I think it's probable that this fic will have about 11 or 12 chapters altogether? Idk. Love you guys and hope you're having a wonderful day.

CHAPTER 3  
Will loved that boy. It was final. That intense moment had been the end of it. But Will needed to go further, he needed to be with Nico completely. He needed to kiss him again and again, to hold him, to trace his scars and cuts. Lying in bed, Will thought about the conversations of today over and over. He was still tossing and turning when the whole cabin was sound asleep. He got up, threw off his covers and stalked toward the door. Shutting it with a soft thud, Will embraced the cool night air. He was on good terms with the harpies, he had patched one up and they wouldn't bother him. He walked past all the cabins, Hecate, Hermes, Athena, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus and Ares. He glanced at the final cabin, Hades. A flickering light was shining timidly through the windows and he could just make out a dark shape hunched over a desk. Will bit his lip and walked over. He looked through the dark tinted glass and saw Nico scribbling furiously on some paper. Sketches surrounded him, displaying all sorts of things like bed designs, extensions to buildings and floor plans. Now and then, Nico would lean over and consult a black, leather bound book. He frowned suddenly and leant back in his chair. He picked up his black book and turned a couple of pages over. It was full of sketches of people, some he recognised, others he had no clue. His eye was drawn to a couple kissing; it was incomplete. Nico chewed on the end of his pencil, as if contemplating something. He closed the book with a snap and blew out his candle. The cabin was plunged into inky blackness. Will cursed in frustration. 

"Hey Will."

Will spun round, to find a smirking Nico Di Angelo. Will was about to ask how he got there but Nico pointed to the ground. He was standing beside a trapdoor, cleverly disguised in the grass. He was still smirking. Will wanted more than anything to kiss that smirk off his lips. Nico jumped down into the darkness below the trapdoor. 

"Coming? Or are you afraid of the dark?" Nico said, teasingly. 

Will rolled his eyes. "Why would I be afraid of jumping down into a hole belonging to the spookiest cabin at Camp Half-Blood?" Will said scathingly. 

Nico's laughter echoed from below. Will jumped down and landed with a soft thud. He felt the air shift as the trapdoor swung closed by itself, probably controlled by Nico's freaky death magic. He felt a hand grab his own, and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Chill, it's just me, Solace. You'll get lost without me. These tunnels lead all over the place." 

Nico said. Will allowed himself to be tugged gently forward by Nico. His heart beat frantically and was transfixed on the feel of Nico's hand upon his own. Nico stopped abruptly, causing Will to stumble into him. Nico steadied him, he was stronger then he looked. 

"Why'd we stop?" Will whispered. 

"There's a ladder right here. It leads up into my cabin. Follow me." Nico said. 

He heard the ladder creak as Nico climbed up and pushed open another trapdoor. Will followed up, popping his head through the hole in the floor and gazing around. Nico had lit a could of black candles and they illuminated the cabin in a ghostly way. Coffin shaped beds lined the walls, and the walls were blood red. A desk was pushed up against a window, the very desk Nico had been sitting at. Paintings of Hades and Persephone were hung up on the walls and a obsidian bowl was filled with pomegranate. One bed had obviously had been used more then the others, it was littered with scrunched up paper and the sheets were ruffled. Will was also aware of the quiet whisperings in the air, never leaving the cabin fully silent. Nico noticed him staring at everything and gestured toward the papers everywhere. 

"I'm planning to redecorate. Sorry about the mess." He said, blushing slightly. 

"No, I see what you mean. This place is way too cliché. I mean, underworld kids aren't vampires," Will assured him.

Nico laughed. Being with Nico was something. At times Will was sure that he could have wrapped his arms around Nico and he wouldn't have pushed him away. Other times he knew that if he made a move, Nico would run and not come back. Will hauled himself off the ladder and sat cross legged on the ground. Nico sat down next to him. Then, out of nowhere a diamond surfaced between them. Will reached out to pick it up, but Nico held him back. 

"It's a message from my sister, Hazel."

Nico tore of a piece of paper that had been taped to the precious stone. Nico frowned. Will leaned over to look at the message. 

'Rachel says that Apollo will be visiting soon.' It read. 

Will looked at Nico. Nico suddenly looked scared. 

"Wha-"

Will's vision went black. 

 

Nico gave a yelp as he caught Will. Apollo will be visiting soon. He groaned. Nico glanced at Will, who's eyes were rolling underneath his eyelids. Stupid gods. Will gave a murmur. 

"Yes... Thank... Father. Nico... I... Hyacinthus?"

Nico gave a start at the word Hyacinthus and his name. A deadly love affair between Apollo, Zephyr (the god of the west wind) and the handsome mortal man Hyacinthus. The Cupid had tormented him about his love interests, mocking him about how he was. Nico felt Will shift under him. 

"I... Of course. Blessing?" 

Will started to glow golden. Nico gazed at Wills now golden hand. He held it in his own. 

"Be safe... Run. Zeus...Kill you. Don't... Fall."

Wills eyes flickered open. He sat up. 

 

Wills eyes flickered open. He sat up. Will smiled ruefully at Nico.

"Apollo decided to pay me a little visit.." Will yawned. 

Nico smiled. He's sweet, he thought. 

"Something about Hyacinthus?" Nico asked.

Will blushed. Holy Hades, he was so hot. Blushing beauty. Nico marvelled at how he, the lowly misfit, had made him do that. 

"Yeah... My father gave me a bit of a talk about love and stuff. He told me about his relationships. Well, some of them. Too many to count, being immortal, right?" Will blabbered.

Will pushed Nico away a little bit and fought to sit up. Nico knew enough about negative social behaviour toward him that he understood that Will was stalling and not comfortable being this close. Will probably thought he was invasive and annoying. Nico bristled at the thought. Should have known. Children of Hades were never supposed to be happy. He had probably stuffed up this relationship already by freaking Will out. He felt a stab of pain in his chest. He'd probably never ever had a chance with him. In fact, Nico reckoned that Will had only hung out with him for a dare and was only creeping around his cabin to try embarrass him. Oh gods, what if-

"Nico? Nico, dude! Are you there?" Will asked, concern on his face.

Golly, Nico thought, this is some top notch 'I feel weird around Nico' behaviour. 

"N-Nico? Did I do something? Don't slip away!" Will pleaded.

Nico kept staring at his arm with Will's hand on it. In the glowing light of his cabin, Nico realized that his arm was flickering between being solid and melting into the shadows. He pulled his arm into him, detaching Will's hand. He looked at Will, who he saw, with shock, eyes were brimming with tears. A surge of cold fury and a inferno of affection came crashing over him. He felt the emotions collide and realized what they made. Nico had never been so attracted to anyone in his life, but never had hated anyone as much, either. 

"I don't care if you keep things from me. I don't care if you want me to leave," said Nico bitterly, raising his voice. 

Will reached out to grip his arm, but Nico dodged. Nico prepared to embrace the cool shadows around him. He felt the tugging and the faint whispering of spirits. 

"NO! Nico, I saw Apollo. He told me that... That he said he understood. He knows how I feel about you. He gave me his blessing. He said that he understands how I... Really like you and want to be with you."

Nico's heart burst into ribbons of emotion as he collided with the shadows. 

 

Will yelled in frustration. His lips tingled. He touched them, and let out a sob. Nico was gone and he didn't know where. He didn't know why he had flipped out so quick. He must have some serious trust issues. He kept remembering the looks of fear, longing, confusion and sadness that had played his features. Will recalled his dream with Apollo. He had woken in a sunny glade, with his father looking at him with a warm smile. Apollo wore he usual handsome teenager style, but his eyes seemed sad.

"Hello, my son. I've been keeping an eye on you and I see you've found someone. Oh, how the tables have turned!" Apollo had said, laughing.

Will looked at him in confusion and blushed. Nico. 

"Father, I beg you to explain?" he said back, smiling a little, confused. 

Apollo considered him and absently plucked at a mini harp. 

"Well, Hades and I have been laughing our heads off. After the whole Hyacinthus drama, it seems like a soap opera!" he said, chuckling. "I loved him, you know. Just like you love Nico Di Angelo. I summoned you here tonight to tell you that I will always look down on you fondly. I understand. You have my blessing. My son, it costs me to be here. Zeus will be here soon."

"Be safe, father. Do not fall from your rightful place on Olympus. And thank you, I can only pray to you that Nico and I do not end up as unfortunate as Hyacinthus." Will said sombrely, though his heart was soaring. 

Apollo nodded wisely. Apollo stepped forward and quickly embraced Will.

"Goodbye, Will Solace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)))) I see I've had heaPS of hits and I'm so happy! Thank you all so, so, so much! Love you and please enjoy this lil chapter!

Will cursed and kept on tapping at the Hermes cabin window. He was trying to get Connor up, but that cabin slept like logs. He frowned and started to open the door. Kids from other cabins were already milling about, it had to be around 7 o'clock in the morning. Will burst into the cabin, setting off a trip wire that tipped off all the cabin alarms in sync. A chorus of groans erupted from the cabin and Connor sat up, hair sticking up n all directions. He whacked his head on the top of his bunk and yelled sharply. 

"INTRUDER! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, NOT A DRILL!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. 

All the Hermes campers turned to look at him, faces bleary with sleep. Some of them stretched, regarding him lazily. 

"Shut up, Con! It's only Will. I told you that tripwire was a bad idea. We've been accidentally setting it off all week!" Said a mousy haired girl, glaring at Connor.

Connor grimaced. He climbed down his bunk, twisting his way through half asleep bodies and stolen objects. He waved Will outside. Connor wore khaki shorts and a camo shirt. All these years he'd known Connor and it was common knowledge that he never took a break. Connor smiled, wiping sleep out of his eyes. 

"Wassup, man?" He asked.

Wassup? Nico. Gone. Oh, yeah, I told him that I loved him. He shadow travelled to who knows where.

"Nico, he left. We were in his cabin and Apollo visited me... He said some things. Nico got the wrong impression and freaked. I don't know where he went. He shadow travelled away after I told him that I loved him," Will said, fretting, voice rising to a higher pitch toward the end.

Connor looked confused. Who wouldn't be? I mean, he'd told a boy he'd only ever properly known for a week that he loved him. Nico was weak, wounded. Connor was probably wondering how he had done it. Nico still needed to be checked over by doctors. Nico could be dead. He studied Connor anxiously, waiting for a consoling of disappointment and fear. 

"You got in his room? No way! Eh, he'll be fine. Nico can look after himself, admit it. He went through Tarturus, come on, Willy Pie. Now, telling him you love him? Not smooth. Ah, well. Now, there's this honey bunny from Aphrodite. Tell me how to get into her cabin and I'll smuggle in some of that chocolate you like!" Connor rattled, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Will gaped at him. How could he be so relaxed? Maybe Will was overreacting a bit. Nico would have to come back at some point, right? He tried to ignore the tight knot in his stomach. Will turned to Connor and told him about the tunnels underneath the cabins. 

 

Nico slept for a very long time. Once he had woken up, he wasted no time. He set off down the cobbled path that led to the praetors office. He was determined to find Reyna to send a Iris Message to Camp Half-Blood. Nico strode quickly, dodging amour clad students and returning the odd nod of recognition. He approached the familiar grape vines that wound around dramatic carvings. Two dogs, one gold and one silver, ran out to greet him. Whining, they stared at him with ruby eyes and nudged him into the huge palace-like room. A girl stood in the centre of it, arms wide as if waiting for a embrace. She wore a deep purple cape and was dressed for battle. Even how strange this normally would have been, she pulled it off as if she was wearing jeans. Reyna. 

"Nico, son of Hades. Hazel told me that you were here! I must say though, I do wonder why you have arrived at my humble establishment," Reyna joked, warmth radiating from her. 

Nico smiled and hugged her, smiling into her shoulder. Once you knew Reyna well, you could trust her with your life. She hugged him back. 

"Maybe I am better of showing you. Can you do your connection thing?" He asked.

Reyna had recently contacted Nico expressing her excitement over finding a new ability, inherited from Bellona. She gloated about how she could now merely focus on a person to share emotion pain and read them a lot more accurately the she ever had before. 

Reyna nodded. She closed her eyes. Nico felt the mental tug of Reyna and allowed her to sift through his emotions and memories. He felt her show sympathy, acceptance and encouragement. Nico felt happier. He felt Reyna pull away and she opened her eyes. She nodded, a new understanding in her eyes.

"I'll sort out a bed for you, Nico. I will contact Chiron, also. However, you must promise me something. You have something great with this boy. Love is not easily found between demigods. Do not waste it," Reyna advised, wisely as ever.

Nico squirmed under Reyna's intense but concerned gaze. 

"Promise me. Swear on the River Styx," she pushed.

Nico sighed and nodded his head. 

"Yes, I swear on the River Styx."

She nodded, satisfied like a cat who got the cream. Or like a blood-thirsty Roman who'd just won a war, whichever. He bode Reyna well, turned on his heel and exited the room. Nico walked along bricked paths, admiring architecture. But he kept noticing things Will would like. Whether it was the shining sun reflecting on the fountains or couples walking around the place, holding hands. Nico thought of Will's stricken face as he had shadow travelled. The way he had gasped out 'I love you' at the very last second. Nico walked around the camp until the sun had set and dinner bells were rung. He wasn't hungry. He headed back to Hazel's cabin and curled up on a mattress with a light sheet on it, meant for him, no doubt. Nico fell into the waiting arms of sleep and started to dream walk. 

 

Will missed Nico. Chiron had told him that Nico was safe and sound at Camp Jupiter. Will's heart ached as he thought of them kissing, lips locked and time stopping. Will had taken a walk along the beach and was returning for dinner. The first cabin that came into view was Hades, further away from the rest. Will hesitated. He checked over his shoulder before committing his second cabin break in that day. The door opened with a jerk. Will gazed around. It was just like last night, papers strewn around and bed unmade. Nico's book was lying open on his desk. Biting his lip, Will wandered over. Nico had left it open on the page with the drawings of people. There were sketches of Hazel and a girl that had a striking resemblance to Nico. There were images of two people, a girl and a boy, falling into a large, gaping hole. There were small paragraphs next to each drawing, written in a language that Will didn't understand. But there was one highly detailed picture of two boys with their lips locked. Will and Nico, kissing. The image Will had his hands tangled in Nico's, eyes closed. Nico's arms were around Will's waist, holding him close. Will was shocked to see the almost completely accurate representation of him. Nico had written in very small words next to the piece, this time in English, 'I love him.' Will felt a blush creep over his cheeks. He flipped over a page to find a page full of writing, in English and some in that different language. He read the pieces that he understood.

'Sons of Hades are not supposed to be happy. But then why is it so that I feel my heart twist in joy when I see Solace? I dream of him and I, kissing and holding each other like a man might clutch to a raft while lost at sea. Solace is my air, the thing that sustains me. So, I must push him away. I must not taint him. For I am the dark that dies everyday just to let the light of Solace breathe. He is perfect, immovably so. Only here will I ever admit that I, The Dark Angel, will never stop loving him. 

Will let the last tear slide off his cheek into the notebook. He had staggered to the door to head to dinner, only to eat nothing as Nico's haunting words had left him too disrupted. Will later fell into a fitful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HellO! This story has actually kinda popular and I just wanted you all to know that I love you all and think you're pretty rad. My dream is for you guys to always have a tab open for my fanfic because that's what I do with all my faves. Love you guys :P  
> P.S: there's a steamy make out session in this chapter so enjoy~

Nico walked through the white mist, random dreams materializing. He paid no heed to them. He brushed through the furling tendrils, feeling his way to the strongest dreams. A vivid dream took form in front of him and he allowed it to become his. He knew the feel of this dream, it belonged to someone he cared for. Maybe Hazel? The sound of low sobs greeted his ears. What he saw broke his heart. Will sat over a body, gasping and crying. This was Will's dream. He kept kissing the corpses forehead and shaking its shoulders. Nico edged himself forward and just caught a scream when he saw the body's pale face. It was himself, still and lifeless. Nico tried to back out of the dream, but he was too hooked. The dream owned him now. Will was screaming, Nico being forced to watch. Will's dream expanded, showing him sitting in a dark forest. Monsters closed in around Will, and he writhed and held the dead Nico close. Will kissed dead Nico's pale, bloodless lips and closed his eyes. 

"Nico!" He wailed as the monsters closed in. 

Nico choked on a sob, watching Will being enveloped. 

The dream went black, leaving the sound of screaming lingering in the air. 

Nico woke with a gasp. Weak sunlight was filtering through the windows and all was quiet. He glanced over at Hazel. She was fast asleep, a pieces of hair strewn all over her face. Nico needed to go to Will. His heart was still beating furiously as he scribbled a note to Hazel, explaining he had left early. Nico threw on his shirt, converses and his skull ring. He twisted the ring nervously. Would Will be mad at him? He sighed and relaxed, letting the shadows pull at him and the spirits call. He felt Camp Jupiter blur and sway as he focused on materializing in Camp Half-Blood. He closed his eyes and let the shadows take him. Spirits whispered to him, telling him of the dead. He carried on, never pausing to listen. He felt Camp Half-Blood above him and he pulled out. He stumbled into his cabin, gasping. He caught his breath and burst out of the door, sprinting toward the Apollo cabin. He slowed down to quietly open the door. He stepped in. The entire cabin was up, murmuring among themselves. All the Apollo campers turned to look at him. Nico rested his eyes on the only empty bed, whose covers were thrown off. A boy who Nico had seen around the camp, called Phoenix, shook his head soundlessly and pointed toward the infirmary. Nico nodded and cursed under his breath. Of course. He shut the door behind him and ran toward the infirmary. He burst through the white corridors, heading toward the room where Will and Nico had first really been together. Sure enough, Will was curled up on the very bed that Nico had once sat on. Will was sobbing quietly. Nico ghosted over, flicking on a bedside lamp. He sat on the bed beside Will and pressed his body against his. 

"I'm so sorry." Nico choked out quietly, a lump in his throat. 

Will raised his head. His eyes were blood shot, face wet with tears. Will leaped forward, burying his face in his chest. Then Will pushed himself away, looking at Nico. 

"You... You... D-Died and...And I... Oh, gods." Will said, voice strained. 

Nico felt Will's words pierce his heart. He flopped down next to him. A broken sob wrecked Will's body. 

"I'm so sorry... I..."

Gently, Nico lent over and cupped Will's face in his hands. He kissed him so softly, sliding his one hand slowly up his shirt. Nico placed one hand on his chest, entangling fingers in Will's hair with the other. At first, Will tried to pull away, but Nico just drew him in tighter. Will's muscles flexed under Nico's touch and he leaned into him. Nico concentrated on deepening the kiss, opening his mouth a little and biting Will's bottom lip very softly. 

"I saw you while I was dream walking, I saw the whole thing. I came here as fast as I could." He said between kisses. 

Will kissed back softly. 

"It was horrible. I'm just glad you're back." Will responded, voice hitching.

Nico thought of his diary, the sketch he had drawn of him and Will intertwined and kissing. This was perfect. Nico gasped as Will rested his hand between his thighs, kissing him harder. Oh, thought Nico, you wanna play, Sunshine? Smiling, he pulled away, smirking at the look of lust and longing in Will's deep, blue eyes. Nico fought the urge to go back into the kiss, contemplating on how to turn Will on in the best way possible. Nico stretched, taking off his shirt in a smooth movement. He delicately traced his werewolf cuts, wincing tastefully. Will whimpered. Serves him right for kissing me so hard. Nico turned away, curling up, faking going to sleep. He yawned dramatically.

"But... Nico! Don't you wanna kiss some more?" Will whispered, bashfully. 

Yes. I want to kiss the living daylights out of you. Nico spread out on the bed, purposely flexing the abs that questing on the Argo II had given him. 

"Nah. I'm kinda tired. Shadow traveling does that," He lied. 

Will shifted on the bed, leaning toward him. Nico caught his breath. Gods, he wanted to flip over and kiss those still drying tears off Will's face. 

"I saw those pictures you drew in that bloody book, Di Angelo." Will murmured.

He what? Oh, heck and Hades. His diary. He froze. He didn't read any of it, did he? He sat up, scowling. 

"Will, what did you see? You didn't read anything, did you?" Nico growled.

Will looked hesitant before replying.

"Of course not, Dark Angel." Will said, voice soft. 

Will whipped off his shirt, chuckling. Why did Will make self control so hard? Nico shivered. He had read his book. Now he was really mad.

"I'm kinda tired as well. Night, babe." Will said, smiling a little.

Nico narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help that he noticed that Will had a perfect six pack. Fury pulsed through him. Babe? Nico stretched out, purposely brushing Wills stomach lightly with his finger tips and readjusted his body to touch Will's. Nico heard him suck in a breath. 

"Do you wanna play a game? I'm still kinda awake." Nico asked, a idea forming in his head. 

Will sat up, eyes gleaming. 

"Sure, what are the rules?" He questioned, smiling. 

Nico grinned back. Oh, this was gonna bring him down.

"Pretty simple. It's whoever how can stay silent the longest. Challenge accepted, Solace?"

"Accepted." Will said, nodding cockily. 

It was so on. Nico sat up and looked Will in the eye, grinning. Nico placed a forceful hand on Will's chest and pushed him over, so Nico was in control. I've already won, he thought as he started planting kisses on Will's jawline. He was searching for the one spot that drove him crazy. He put a hand in between Will's thighs and continued kissing Will, screaming in inaudible triumph as Will opened his mouth in a silent groan. Nico continued nibbling on the place he had found, just to the left of Will's throat. He suddenly felt Will shift as he fought for control, wrapping his strong, defined, tanned arms around Nico's waist. Damn it. Nico charged into this battle again, deciding to really play it up. Nico aggressively grabbed Will's hair, crushing his lips against his. He started to trace small, light circles on Will's hip, casually letting his fingers wander toward his groin. He continued kissing him, trying desperately to ignore Will's nails digging into his back, adding more lust to the entire situation. Nico needed to finish this before he started moaning his lovers name. He spread out his hand, over Will's hip and started to trail over the hem of his shorts. Nico even went as far as slipping his little finger under the hem, playing with the elastic of Will's boxers. Nico continued to crash his lips upon his, biting and trailing off. Will thrust his head back, pushing Nico off.

"Nnn-Nico... Oh gods...You... Win. Mercy, Dark Angel..." Will murmured. 

Nico sighed a little. He hadn't known whether he could've lasted much longer. He gazed at Will.

"I. Freaking. Win. You cracked." He said, though his voice was shaky and he was panting heavily. 

Will was just sitting on the bed, glaring at Nico. His blond hair was ruffled and lips were raspberry pink and slightly puffy. He was still shirtless, shorts pushed down over his hips. He made Nico's heart beat so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"You win this round. I must admit, you play well. But now it's time for me to sleep." Will said, voice husky. 

Nico frowned. He didn't know whether he was fully comfortable sleeping in the same room as Will. The thought of it made a blush creep over his face. But Will's breathing had already slowed down, blond hair tousled, lips in a pout. He looked so cute sleeping, it made his heart ache. But Nico decided it would be better to leave, he didn't want to be caught. He draped a quilt over him and left the lamp on. Nico looked once more at Will's sleeping body and left the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY IM LATE AGHHHH
> 
> Okay so hi, sorry for the late update! So this chapter contains angst... and a cuss word. Boy oh BOY OUT COMES THE DEVIL IN ME 
> 
> xx love you all :P  
> P.S Comments make me really happy so idk just drop one in!  
> I'll be waiting.  
> Lurking.  
> F o r e v e r .

Will slept soundly for the rest of the night. Maybe a little too soundly. He woke to Phoenix shaking him awake, a fellow Apollo camper.

"Wake up! We've got sword practice with Hades and Poseidon cabins in ten minutes!" He shouted, exasperated.

Will jumped up. Hades? Nico. Ten minutes. He raced out the door, a shocked Phoenix trailing behind. Will pulled on a clean shirt and some good shorts and headed out the cabin with the rest of his cabin. The rest of the cabin chattered on easily, but Will was silent. He was in deep thought about Nico. Last night played over and over in his head like a movie that he couldn't stop watching. Was Nico also thinking about how they had kissed, hands in each others hair, lips crushed together so that they might bruise? Will was so caught in thought he hardly noticed when they had stepped into the dusty arena. He raised his eyes to see Nico chatting animatedly to Percy. Apparently he had come back from Rome to coach. Jealousy spread through his body to see Nico like that, happy and open with someone else. How selfish Will was being. But Nico was his. 

"Hey guys! So today we will be duelling! My friend Nico here will be duelling with me to start with to show you guys what's it about. Since this is the Apollo cabin, we shouldn't have too many issues with injuries. Lets get going, guys!" Percy cheered. Even Nico cracked a crooked smile. 

Percy turned to Nico and drew Riptide. Nico drew his sword, a black, sleek blade of underworld iron. Percy was the first to lunge. If he so much as bruises him... Will thought, threats spilling in his mind. Nico parried and pranced away, turning and twisting away from Percy's strikes. Nico spun and lashed out at Percy, landing a solid but blunt blow across the stomach. Will could see the grimace on Percy's face that had suddenly developed. He fell, looking startled. Nico lent forward and pressed his blade on Percy's pale and exposed throat. Will started to clap along with other campers. Percy got up and grinned at Nico, who was smirking that hot smirk of his.

"Ah, Jackson. You seem out of practice," He taunted. 

Percy just shook his head.

"You just caught me off guard!" Percy retorted, grinning cockily. 

Nico just smiled graciously and Percy motioned for the others to start sparring. Percy went to go help a camper and Nico sauntered over to where Will was standing. He raised a hand in greeting and the black haired boy did the same, smiling brightly. 

"Wanna duel?" Will asked, trying to get Nico engaged in something. 

"Sure, heres a sword." said Nico cheerily and grinning uncharacteristically. 

Something was up. 

He tossed a Celestial Bronze sword toward him and faced Will. Nico looked at him for the first time. Behind his eyes there was confusion and maybe a hint of anger. But will knew it wasn't directed at him. Nico was angry at himself. Something had happened and he didn't like it. Frowning, Will adjusted himself into a battle stance and struck out at the other boy. Nico repelled lazily. Will could see he wasn't really into the duel. He stopped and glared at Nico. 

"What's going on? You're not regretting what happened last night... Are you?" Will asked, trying to hide the hurt in his chest.

Nico hesitated and blushed. 

"I just... No. Last night was fine. I just had a dream... You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll talk later. Uh, bye." He looked skittish and slightly annoyed. 

What the heck and Hades? He watched as Nico headed off toward the cabins, walking fast. Phoenix tapped his shoulder. 

"When you've finished staring at your boyfriend, do you wanna spar?" Phoenix stated. 

Will blushed. Was it that obvious? He wished. 

"Sure." 

 

Nico groaned, trailing a hand over the planes of his stomach. He lay in the forest, away from the nymphs and other campers. He knew why he felt so bad. He was leading Will on. He had to end whatever this was. Will was perfect and he mustn't taint him, he had to push him away. His heart felt heavy.

He recalled last nights dream. In the dream, he was with Will, kissing furiously. Will was squirming under his touch, making heat grow in Nico's chest in pleasure. Nico had gone further, slipping a entire hand into Will's boxers, marvelling at the raw heat in his lower region. Will had groaned and bucked against his touch. Nico had not shied away when his saw the growing tent in Will's pants, instead palming it through the rough denim. Will had moaned his name, the sound lustful and low.

Nico couldn't deny it any longer, he had a sex dream about Will Solace. He blushed as he thought about that. Nico had only truly known Will for a couple of weeks, it was way too early to think like this. Today in training he'd hardly been able to look at Will, instead a vivid recollection of the dream echoing tauntingly in his head. Just the fact of having Will in his presence gave him enough energy to take down Percy Jackson. Nico pushed himself up of the too plush grass, it reminded of the sheets his legs had been tangled in in his dream. Stop that. He knew Will wouldn't think of him like that. A couple of steamy make out sessions wouldn't bring anything like he was imagining. It'd had to be kissing down the neck, trailing up the spine and tracing flat muscle. Yeah. No. All day he had been thinking about the dream, vivid flashbacks and explicit thoughts howling louder then when Zeus got mad. Oh my gods. Nico stood up and spun round to head to his cabin. He was so riled up that he didn't notice when he stumbled into a wall of hard muscle. 

"Hey Death Boy, why did you leave me hanging at sparring?" Will asked, smiling deviously. 

Nico backed away, pressing himself into a tree. He didn't breath or speak as his head hit the bark with a soft thunk. Will just stepped closer. Nico felt a hot blush spread over his cheeks like wildfire. Will came even closer, placing a hand just above Nico's shoulder. Too close. Much too close. 

"Uh, hi? Do you mind?" Nico asked, putting bravado that wasn't felt into his voice. 

I need to go. Will was now craning his neck over him, lips tickling his ear.

"No, not really. You owe me, Nico." Will whispered. 

Nico was having a hard time thinking strait as Will peppered kisses down his pale neck, creating rivers of fire on the sensitive skin. A unwanted sigh escaped his lips. Will trailed a calloused finger over the strained, blue veins that ran across Nico's neck. I can't do this, Nico thought reluctantly. His breath hitched as Will slid a hand underneath his shirt, running a thumb along scars and cuts. Nico placed a trembling hand on Will's chest, pushing him away. Nico felt drunk on emotion and was trying to ignore the burning heat in his gut. 

"N-No chance, S-Sunshine..." Nico stammered.

Lies. There was a massive chance that Nico had wanted continue this. 

"Don't you wanna play a game? I made one up... I don't think you'll like it much, I'm playing it to win." Will asked, grinning a Cheshire smile. 

Nico shook his head, smiling a little. Will took his hand but didn't move away from the tree. He suddenly looked kind of serious, a almost nervous sparkle in his eyes.

"Nico... I... Will you go out with me?" Will asked, quietly.

Nico frowned. 

"Uh... I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay..." He said, hardly audible now.

Skeletal butterflies flew in his stomach, the same electricity that had come over him when Will had first touched his hand was back. Hold on a second, a voice in his head said. You have to resist, remember? This has gone too far. He is perfect, purer then Apollo's sun beams. You are clouded and cold, imperfect, immovable and as riddled with dark as dusk. Save him and leave while you still can. Nico felt the harden of his heart.

"No. Will, I can't. You read my book. You have to understand that I am terrible for you. Sorry for leading you on." Nico felt the painful dark, purple bruise that his heart was now enduring. 

Will was silent and beautiful, like one of the great Greek statues. 

"I love you, Nico. Do you love me, too?"

Yes. I love you. I won't ever stop. 

"I... I don't know." 

 

Will looked at the boy who stood in front of him. A teenager, lanky and dark haired. Pale skin, clad in dark clothing. Eyes that knew so much, thin lips that told almost nothing. This boy, had just broken something. 

"I don't know."

How can that phrase tear just him apart?

Nico shifted his weight. 

Did he care? Did he know?

I don't care if I'm different. I need you. 

Shit. 

I love you. Don't fade away. 

The sun was too bright. Will was numb. Nico was becoming a dark splotch in his peripheral vision. 

Everyone, meet Nico. The love of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me Will, are you listening?"

Nah. 

"So sorry, Chiron. I zoned out, continue." 

Will's chair was too squishy. 

"Yes, Nico Di Angelo has gone to speak to Hades about the doors of death being secured once more. Just a check up, I suppose. The Apollo Cabin has been assigned to make sure the last of the injured are healthy again. You, however, have been given the task of when Nico gets back, giving him the final check up. That is all. Good day to you, Solace." 

Chiron's eyes followed him as Will left the building, stepping out into the sunlight. It was humid, and a tropical storm was predicted. It had been a week since Nico had told Will about not wanting to date him. Every moment since then had been dull, him smiling at campers and keeping a good persona up. Inside, he was a wreck. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Nico. Kissing him, intertwined. Every time he saw the ebony head of his Dark Angel, his heart skipped a beat. Will didn't want to just kiss him. He needed to be close to him, so close that their bodies touched all over. But now Nico was with Hades, due back tonight for his final check-up. He didn't know how he'd handle that. All week he had been filled with loss and slight anger over Nico. His feet took him to where he'd been multiple times that week; the forest. The very tree that he'd pushed Nico into was now in front of him. The midday sun dappled the grass and Will placed a hand on the bark, feeling the blunt prongs of it press into his palm. 

'I don't know.' 

What was that even supposed to mean? A sob built in his throat. Nico was so dumb. Didn't he know that Will would do anything for him? Heck, he'd die for him. It didn't matter that he was a son of Apollo and he, Hades. Nico was all he wanted. Will wanted every inch of Nico, every inch of skin, every moan and sigh, crush of lips upon lips, every hair on his head and to be able to hold him, push against him. Boom! Thunder rumbled overhead. He guessed that storm had arrived. Will stood up and exited the forest, feeling the first specks of rain on his face. The infirmary loomed ahead, purple clouds behind it. 

Rain lashed against the windows now. Will checked the time. 

12:42 PM.

Nico would be here soon. Wind howled and the odd Apollo camper came bustling pass now and then. 

"Hey Will, it's your shift. I'm gonna clear off and get some sleep." Phoenix mumbled. 

Will nodded, glad to be alone. Honestly, Nico had made it clear that it was over. Will would just have to put on a brave face when he saw Nico. This didn't help the rich, purple bruise that had formed over his heart. I'm practically a doctor. How come I can't fix a broken heart?

12:50 PM. 

Okay, it was getting really late. Where was he? Tap, Tap, Tap. Will frowned, glancing at the window. He froze. Nico stood outside, hand on hip. He was drenched. Will hurried to the door to let him in. Nico stepped inside, squinting in the harsh, white light. He was paler than usual, Will decided. Nico looked at him expectantly. Will hated how fast his heart was beating and how he had no control over how his mouth was hanging a little bit open. Not to mention the light blush that was inching over his cheeks. Nico seemed pretty normal, judging from the slightly embarrassed glare he was giving. 

"Uh... Right this way, Death Boy." Will said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Will's heart hammered as Nico's eyes softened and he cracked a soft smile. 

"Don't call me that."

Snarky. 

"What... It suits you!" Will retorted, brushing his arm against Nico's and walked smoothly over to a check-up station. He turned to look at Nico, grinning. Maybe he had imagined it, but for a second Nico seemed to gaze at him longingly, sadly. Then, it was gone. 

"Sit down, Master Di Angelo." Will gestured to the bed. 

Nico flopped down. Nico's chest was heaving but he was shivering all over. Frowning, Will sat down beside him. 

"I need to check those cuts of yours, on your stomach. They may have gotten infected," pausing at Nico's furrowed brow, "Doctors orders."

Nico sighed and lifted up his shirt. Yep, definitely infected. The cuts were red and swollen. He cursed. I should have treated it earlier. 

"It's nothing... It hardly hurts, Will." Nico said, unconvincingly. 

A tingle ran down Will's spine at the easy use of his name. It was stupid that this completely stopped him in his tracks. 

"Bull. Nico, why didn't you tell me? We spent all of that time together..." Will trailed off. 

"I didn't want you worried."

Will hissed through his teeth. 

"Worried? You, the love of my freaking life, told me you didn't love me. You kissed me, you held me! Then you leave? What am I supposed to think? I was worried that you'd never talk to me again! I love you... I love you!"

Will felt like kicking himself. Where the hell did that come from? Pent up emotions. He cursed again, trying to find the right ointment. Nico shifted beside him. Will glanced up to read Nico's expression. A still, pale mask. His eyes were the only betrayal of feeling. 

"You can't mean that, Will." 

Will stayed silent, absently handing creams and bandages to Nico. 

"Put the ointment on. I'll bandage."

For some reason, Nico blushed. Will smiled a little at this rare show of his old fashioned streak. It was never a problem when you were making out with me. A delicate blush of his own crept over his cheeks, and his eyes wandered to the soft curve of Nico's lips and gentle slope of his nose. His sharp jawline and subtle cheekbones. Hair that obscured hard, olive eyes and hollow pools of shadow around sockets. Will wished he had taken more time to kiss and admire these features. Nico smeared creams over his cuts, wincing at a particularly bad one. Will's heart lurched at seeing Nico in the slightest pain. He looked away, gazing at the dark reflections in the window instead. Would I get back together with him if he wanted to? Will sighed. He didn't know the answer. 

"Uh... Will? I've finished..." Nico said, quietly. 

Will resigned from his daydream. He fumbled with bandages, relying on muscle memory to bind Nico's stomach. He ignored the alluringly hard muscles that made up Nico's core and steady rise and fall of his chest. 

"You didn't haver to push me away. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, Nico." Will whispered, on sudden impulse. 

Nico didn't say anything back. Will felt his emotional compass spin uncontrollably. 

"Will, I can't love you because I'm trouble. I'm bad news! A son of Hades! That's like the worst you can get! Will, I just don't know what you see in me, you have a future! I'm as good as dead."

Will laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I don't think you'll ever understand. In fact, I don't think it matters much for now. I'm so done, death boy."

And then Will pressed his lips on Nico's. Nico was stiff, perhaps surprised as Will explored the familiar warmth of his lips. Will traced a finger down Nico's jawline and broke away, looking else where. 

"Well. I think I'm gonna catch some sleep." 

"Yeah. Uh..."

Will walked away, laughing to himself. What a game to play. 

 

"Will... Will... Please!"

Will smiled a crooked, wicked smile. 

"Now, my Dark Angel, you like that... Don't you?" Came a seductive and heady voice that drove Nico insane.

Nico squirmed under Will's strong grip on his arms. 

"Y-Yes... Will!" Nico stuttered as Will sucked on the corner of his jaw. 

Will placed steady hands on Nico's hips and leaned over him. Nico felt complete bliss as Will kissed and trailed hands everywhere, biting earlobes and whispering sinful things. Nico held back a shout as Will inched a firm hand between his thighs. It was humid and hot in the Hades cabin, silent but for the moans that slipped uncontrollably out of Nico's mouth. 

"I -I l-love you..." 

Nico felt himself unravel as Will whispered those three, beautiful words. 

Nico felt very confused. He traced his lips. Looked out the window. Replayed kisses and frantic hands. 

"I hate myself."

The dark said nothing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic is gaining attention, yeah? Thank you all so much! Xxx, enjoy the feels in this chapter <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week, I was really busy and had to pass. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, as things get kinda steamy as next chapter there's gonna be smut.   
> Love you all, feel free to drop a comment of leave some kudos. Thanks a bunch for supporting me, it means the world.

Nico listened to the wind whistle outside and burrowed deeper into his sheets. It was the fourth time that week where he'd woken up, drenched in sweat and kind of uncomfortable... downstairs. It wasn't like he didn't know that Will didn't like him anymore. But the kiss that Will had pressed upon lips had bought everything to the surface again. Things like how nice it felt with Will's lips persistent and pressing upon his own. Thoughts bombarded him. Sighing, Nico swung his legs out of bed and shouldered his door open. The night pressed him in its cool embrace, calming him. Nico started off toward the lake, smiling a little at the guttural snores coming from the Hypnos cabin. Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares... Apollo. Nico frowned at the light coming from this cabin. Nico walked over, ears straining to the sounds of whispers and giggles. Nico pressed a ear to the golden oak of the Apollo cabin door. 

"Wait... So, wait. He did that and then you kissed him?" Came a whisper shouting voice. 

"No, Arah, don't sound so skeptical! It's all part of his plan!" A second voice. 

"Guys, seriously. I'm the romance king. Nico can't resist me!" A more intriguing and hot voice, belonging to a certain Solace. 

Muffled laughter followed.

"Yeah, right. Betcha five drachmas that you won't do it!"

Do what? Nico wondered. He was so caught up listening he didn't notice when somebody stated that they'd go to the toilet. 

"Oh, wow! We just keep running into each other, don't we?"

Nose to nose with Phoenix in front of the entire Apollo cabin, Nico felt stupid. 

 

"Okay... Will! Truth or dare?" 

Nico couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. Being stuck in the Apollo cabin with Lou Ellen, Connor and a random Aphrodite girl, playing truth or dare, was actually kinda fun. Nico was sitting on a spare bed, legs curled up underneath him. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Will. 

"My dear Arah, I'm gonna have to say... Dare!" Will exclaimed, a handsome grin splitting his face. 

Arah grinned back, a manic one that a madwoman might wear. A boy with dark skin leaned over and whispered something to her. Arah's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. 

"I dare you to... Sit by Nico Di Angelo for the rest of the game!" 

Arah looked extremely triumphant. 

"What. Ever. That's just weak, sis. I, Will Solace, am the truth or dare king and you ask me to do this?"

All the while Will Solace was picking his way over sprawled bodies, heading toward Nico. On instinct, Nico recoiled into the corner of his hovel. Will sat directly next to him, not allowing any breathing room. Nico stayed stiff in his corner. 

"Alrighty! Now that I'm all cuddled up to Di Angelo, I can kick your asses!" Will was getting noticeably cocky now, glancing round the room like a predator might do to prey. 

Nervous smiles were exchanged throughout the cabin. Nico glanced at Will, only to see blue eyes boring into his. 

"Nico, truth or dare?" Exclaimed Will. 

Nico thought for a moment. They were both equally bad, but he decided that truth was the easier option.

"Truth, I guess." Nico said, smiling a little. 

Will grinned wickedly, showing perfectly white teeth. 

"Why were you creeping around the Apollo Cabin?"

Nico felt himself blush, mind immediately jumping back to the dream. The way Nico whispered Will's name like a prayer. He could almost feel the pressure of lips on his jaw, the tug of teeth on his earlobes. 

"Nico? Get your head down from Olympus!" 

Resurfacing into reality, Nico blurted out a answer.

"I had a dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I went for a walk!" He exclaimed, words blurring together. 

All eyes were narrowed on him. 

"Whatever, it's your turn."

 

The cabin was finally quiet. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep. Except for Will. He was still awake, mind reeling like a drunkard as he tried to tame his thoughts. I still like him. He sighed. He felt bitter inside.

Nico shifted beside him and Will moved a little, giving him space.

"What's bothering you, Solace?" 

Will gave a small start but smiled ruefully, of course he was still awake. 

"Does it matter? You don't love me. You said so yourself," Will mumbled, emotion bleeding through his words. He let out what could've been inferred as a mild sob or a hollow spurt of laughter.

"I never said I didn't love you. If anything, I love you too much. I have to stay away because it seems like people I care about always seem to end up either dead or hurt. That's the hard truth, Solace. I'm the worst," Nico whispered. 

Will thought over Nico's words. 

"I don't care because to me, you're the best. I really, really, really like you. A lot. Heck, I'd say I love you," Will cried softly, shivering as Nico lent into him a bit. 

"Okay." 

They sat in silence for what felt like years until Will could not take it any longer. 

"Can I kiss you, Nico?"

Before Will could react, Nico had snaked a hand around his neck and pressed their lips together. 

Will could feel his eyes pop in shock as Nico bit into his bottom lip. He groaned a little, letting Nico's hands settle around his torso and waist, pulling them closer. Will's hips bucked into Nico's. Nico snickered and tutted teasingly. 

"How's about we take this to my cabin?"

Will just nodded, dazed by Nico's obvious lust. With linked hands they picked their way over sprawled bodies. Nico kicked the door open with his knee and yanked Will out into the night. The air was cool on his flustered skin as they tore down the rows of cabins, only slowing to shoulder the cabin door open. Will felt a burning sensation start in his lower belly as he gazed at the feverish and wet-lipped Nico. He let out a animal-like growl as he swung Nico round into the door, pinning his wrists and attacking his pale, soft neck.

"The things I'm going to do to you, Di Angelo... I'm gonna make you scream so loud a siren would be jealous," Will muttered, pulling Nico's shirt off in one swift motion.

**Author's Note:**

> wOWiE! You've mAdE it! Hopefully I haven't been slacking and you could be so kind to click next chapter!


End file.
